1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document processing apparatus, a printing system, a document processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Services to distribute document data containing plural pieces of page image data of a document such as a newspaper via the network have been provided. A user who receives the document data can browse the document on a terminal screen, and print it by a printer.